someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Time's End
Mask I had just woken up. I am feeling cold, and all I can hear are atmospheric bells...scratch that, I also hear groaning and yawning...maybe some laughter, so others are here. I hear a voice from the laughter, "Is anyone still alive in there?", he chuckles. I feel like answering, but it seems like I can't. I can't see anything...I don't know why. I feel what I think is my face...it's made of wood. I am either wearing a mask...or my face has been replaced with wood. Now I know why everyone is moaning and yawning, they may be trying to cry, or scream, but they can't. To note, this is going to be like a mental journal I guess...so I really don't know what to say anymore...I'm hungry...and I feel a bit thirsty. Are we prisoners...if we are, what's with the wood? Even if we had food, or water, we would still starve, or thirst...this is day 1 still, I think. I have no more to say now... Day 2: Well, I can tell I won't be getting out of here. Less, and less noises are heard each hour. I know, people are dying. I feel cold liquid on the ground...is that water from the bodies laying on the floor, or is that blood? I can't tell, I can't see...why am I stating the obvious? Stating...is that the correct word? I am horrified that they let me keep my ears, "Dawn of the second day...", is heard, now it echoes. What am I hearing? Voices? Is this real? Am I dead? I can't tell what's going on anymore...I walk forward, at least I think I do. I may just be crawling, which explains why I still feel liquid all over my arms. Wait, liquid? Yesterday I called it water right? I just slammed my wooden plank into the wet floor. It didn't work, in fact, it hurts worse. "Is anyone still alive in there?", is heard again. Everything seems to echo, as I hear rocks crumble...why are rocks crumbling? It doesn't make any sense...I can't tell why I'm here to begin with...it sounds like someone is playing music...how come I didn't notice this yesterday? I hear the voice again,"I see some of you died...oh...Night of the second day. Oh well!" I feel like I'm getting up, and I try and walk, I immediately fall over again. Why? What is the purpose for this...I try and scream, but through the wood, all I can hear of myself is the same groaning noises from yesterday. I want to see the moon again, the sun, the sky, stars, clouds, I want to live. I will never get out, will I? I hear the voice again, it's low, but it's as if he is trying to trick me..."4 of 5 have died. I expected this to happen...", and that's all I hear. I think I'm still alive, so I must be the remaining of who their talking about. I have to trust the voice, it's the only other thing I can hear... I want to see the night sky...if I find a way out of here...you will pay...whoever you are, you will pay... Day 3: The moon...I can see the moon...wait...is it a moon? "Dawn of the final day", I hear...the moon said this. Yeah, I was asleep this entire time...I am in a forest? Well... Who are these new faces? Wait...what's going on...I have no arms? No legs? I am...it's the wooden plank isn't it... "No! No! What are you doing?", I hear...I've heard this voice before... "Give me the mask!", the new face says, as he grabs me, and takes me away. As he runs away, all I hear is,"You've met with a terrible fate...haven't you?" I have met with a terrible fate. I have...I am now a mask apparently...this was my end... I am being tried on apparently...and now...it's all over. Wait, I have arms again! I have legs again! "I can talk again!", I scream! Two lights surrounding me are just flying around me,"You've always been able to talk...", one of the lights say. A horse goes by, and I find an idea...I feel so powerful...I am a mask. I will destroy you...whoever you were, you won't be chuckling anymore..."You two! Scare the horse please.", the two lights, shocked by this, are doing as I say. I feel more powerful, so powerful...the deed is done, I find what sounds like a flute, and the rider, who is apparently just a kid, tries to attack me. I get on the horse and ride, but this kid is insane! I went into a tree, and he is now gone. I have a way to get rid of him...and the other man...I now know who he is...he is a happy mask salesman...I will be sure that he is dead. I don't care what it takes! He will be dead! Even if I have to make the moon fall on the entire planet! In fact...that's a good idea... I get off the horse, and the deed is done. It will soon be time's end. Salesman DAY 0: Mask Maker:"Plans on making masks have been started. I make them, you sell them, correct?" Me:"Yes..." Mask Maker:"Good. You can monitor the process to find which masks you want to sell." Me:"I only have one more mask to sell. How is the process done?" Mask Maker:"That is classified. Only thing I can tell you, is to give it 3 days. Just monitor the process, OK?" Me:"...OK" DEAL MADE. Day 1: Notes: -I can now tell how this is going to work. 5 people, all in a small room, are dying slow, painful deaths, for me to make money. I guess it's worth it...I wish I didn't have to watch though. It can't be that bad for them anyway! They get to hear beautiful music as they die. I think it's called "Time's End", I'm not exactly sure... -There is a strange one right now...he is showing no resist so far. He may actually survive the whole process! This is amazing...I'm putting my bets on him... -He seems to just be laying there, I know he's alive...now that I think about it, how are they breathing? They have no mouths or noses. -He now seems to just be bothered by the process, and that's it...what's giving him the will to do this? 1 has died so far, the tallest of them all. Day 2: Notes: -I was correct! He is the only survivor. Nothing can stand in the way of him...he will be the perfect mask...time to fill the room up, so that the wood can be taken off. -I have filled the room with water, but I feel like there is something wrong. Did I do it too early? I have got the mask now, and will find out what's so strange about it... Test: -I found it out! His soul is within the mask...what do I do? I realize that anyone who buys this mask, will become controlled by him once they wear it...I feel as if the mask is self aware...he knows I'm the one who did this to him. I can't let him be released...I know! I'll tell anyone who wants him, a story to discourage them from wearing it! Day 3: This is not a note page...I am sure. I am writing this down to remember my story, because now I have this kid going off to get the mask back. Either he gets it back, or we all die...wait...why am I writing this? I can just say it off the top of my head! It is an evil spirit that was locked into the mask. Make it a bit more elaborate and that's it! A great story to tell this deku scrub! Now that I think about it, he isn't really a deku scrub, is he? Were the dead bodies accidentally turned into masks too? This is a question I may not know...for now at least... Time's End Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Video Game